


mirror us

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fate, First Kiss, Flirting, Humor, Star-crossed, it's science, quantum entanglement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: A #cousywinter quick drabble for the prompt: Meeting a bad universe version of themselves. Daisy and Coulson hop across dimensions together.





	mirror us

"Daisy, don't-"

He reaches for her arm, but it's a little too late, and she's gone. Looking down at the countdown timer on his prosthetic, he rolls his eyes.

They have 12 minutes to spare, and Daisy knows it.

Tapping his foot, he stares at the monitor, then the white monolith, and waits only a second before he jumps in after her.

  
###

  
"You know things aren't looking up when your evil doppleganger has really great hair."

He watches her holding the picture in the frame, staring down at it, and comes closer to see it over her shoulder.

Well, Daisy is beautiful, but, yeah, it's a good look.

"Don't pretend you weren't even a little curious?" she tells him with a smirk swinging around to face him.

They're jumping across this dimension to get to the next dimension, and it's a little complicated, spacetime.

But they could've waited out the 12 minutes in relative safety, rather than hanging out in this place, with the possibility of-

"Oh, look," he says, after glancing around the room. "It's that Asgardian piece I had in my office-"

"I don't think it has quite the same significance," she tells him, tapping at the keyboard and pulling up a display on the large monitor in front of them.

His ears perk up as he hears alarms go off outside of the room they're in, and glances at Daisy.

"Don't worry, I secured the room before we came in. Six minutes to go," she tells him, with a sigh, and then points to the screen.

"President Loki?!" he asks, as his face twists in a grimace.

"Yeah, I think that Asgardian trinket is proof that evil you is a part of the club," she goes on and taps on the keyboard, searching his last name.

"Commander Coulson? Gross. Of course the evil version of me would have less hair," he complains as she gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Should we try to make things painful for them before we're on our way?" she asks him, as a loud banging begins on the outer door.

"I hope that door is made of something strong," he tells her as he looks down at the countdown on his arm again.

"Looks that way. Hey, that box has a retinal scan on it," she mentions, pointing out an object on the desk. "My guess is that one of the two of us can activate it."

"I do have a picture of fabulous evil you in my office," he smirks at her. "Go for it." The idea has piqued his curiosity a little.

They've already viewed other version of themselves, in other dimensions. Daisy has always been there in every one.

She leans over and puts her eye up against it, watches the beam move across it, then slides open.

"The Darkhold," she says grimly, taking a step backwards. "Can this even been destroyed?"

"Yeah, they can keep that," he nods to her. "There's a reason they have it locked up." He moves back towards the monitor. "Do some thing hackery."

Daisy stops for a moment and looks at the door when she notices the size of the fist beginning to shape the metal from the outside in.

"Okay, this might not have been my best idea!" she says, rushing to the keyboard and getting to work.

"Two minutes?" he asks hopefully.

  
###

  
"So what else did you learn?" he asks, digging his spoon down into the ice cream.

"About what?" she asks him, pausing with her spoon halfway out of her mouth, blinking back at him.

"About our...evil selves," he says. Because he knows that she looked at stuff before he showed up, and now that they're safe back on Earth (well, being hunted by the US government is relatively safe compared to the future disaster they averted), he's had time to think.

"Like, about the rest of the team," she probes, starting to smile at him. "Or, about...you?"

"Just, anything interesting," he tells her with a shrug, and leans onto Lola and tries to not squint from behind his sunglasses at the sunlight reflecting off the sand.

"I mean, my rank was higher than yours, in case you're curious about that kind of thing," she mentions with a shrug and looks down into her ice cream cup.

"That's not really surprising," he shakes his head, as she locks eyes with him. "What was it? General Johnson?"

"Are you making fun of my last name?" she asks him, elbowing him in the side. "It's too bad we can't go back there and stop ourselves, you know?"

"Yeah, Enoch said that's a really terrible idea," he mentions. "And, that universe might not exist anymore, since we went backwards and fixed things."

"That's what I keep telling myself," she sighs and takes a slow bite of the ice cream. "I think it was Kree coding. Programming. You would never help Loki."

"And you still left them a little present," he says with a smirk. "And that haircut looks nice on the side of the good guys."

"Yeah?" she smiles back, touching her hand against the short hair and then eyeing his chocolate ice cream. He holds it out to her and lets her take some of it.

"You know what's weird? That we always meet in all of them," she blinks at him again and then slides the spoon into her mouth.

"Yeah, what do you call that?" he asks her, stepping closer and holding his spoon out so that she'll share her ice cream with him.

She takes the spoon out of her mouth and watches him lift the bite of vanilla to his lips and slowly eat it off the spoon.

"Quantum entanglement," she tells him, putting her hand on his wrist after, lowering it like an invitation for him to get closer.

So he does.

"That sounds really scientific," he replies, his eyes focusing on her lips, on what she'll say next..

"It's totally science," she whispers against the corner of his mouth, like it's a secret.

When he kisses her, he wonders if this has already happened before.

If they were just waiting for the right time.

But only for a moment.

 


End file.
